HIBRIDO 2
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Secuela de mi primer historia "Híbrido" , ¿a caso Sebastian es el verdadero padre del bebé de Grell? o ¿esta pequeña es hija legítima de dos shinigamis? (se solicita portada)
1. EL RECHAZO

** Hola mis corderos, ¿me recuerdan? , bueno, esta es una pequeña probada de las futuras actualizaciones, aún tengo muchos trabajos pendientes, en especial las historias solicitadas, no se sientan decepcionadas claro que le daré vida a sus ideas, sólo denme tiempo; expresar y representar las ideas de otros, se necesita mucho esfuerzo, no es algo fácil.**

**Nuevamente pido disculpas por los continuos "hiatus" pero es que he tenido problemas en mi empleo. Les recompensaré su espera, lo prometo. Sin más por el momento, disfruten de esta pequeña secuela de "HIBRIDO" (¿alguien recuerda esta historia?, creo que fue la segunda que escribí recuerden que esta historia fue escrita antes de que se revelara el origen de los dioses de la muerte, así que cuenta con cánones MUUUY distintos a los ya establecidos.. **

...

El reloj marca las 6:45 pm nuevamente se ha hecho tarde y es que, aunque irónico, con la ausencia de Sutcliff, las horas extra se acumulan, "que hilarante", el hombre tras el escritorio suspira con fastidio, presiona sus sienes y ajusta sus gafas sobre sus nariz.

El trabajo es primero "siempre" sin embargo, una nueva prioridad se ha sumado a su vida. Han pasado ya tres días desde la partida de Grell, la pelirroja se rehusó rotundamente a viajar al otro lado del mundo, temía dejar a su hija tanto tiempo sola, pero no tenía otra opción si quería mantener a su lado a su hija, debía de colaborar sumisamente en todo lo que se le exigiera, "estúpidos Americanos, siempre en guerra".

El supervisor del despacho sale a toda prisa del edificio en dirección al mundo humano y es que muy a su pesar, su pequeño retoño requiere de los mismos derechos y obligaciones que cualquier niño mortal porque, ella está viva ¿cierto?. William sugirió el régimen educativo en casa, sin embargo, Grell se opuso de inmediato recordando su triste infancia en cautiverio bajo la tutela de su cruel tío. De inmediato el viejo segador "Undertaker" sugirió un colegio en el mundo humano, William no estaba muy deacuerdo en que su "hija" conviviera con los mortales, pero finalmente cedió, después de todo, su pelirrojo amor se había comportado conforme a las reglas del despacho.

Hoy en día William se maldice, él siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre puntual, pero hoy su corazón regido por las agujas del reloj se siente devastado. El sol se ha metido, las calles están solas, sin duda un paisaje aterrador para una niña de apenas 4 años.

...

Ella se encuentra sentada a las afueras del colegio, se abraza a si misma pues comienza a hacer frío, pronto una silueta se acerca a ella, en un principio piensa que se trata de "su papá" pero no es así, el hombre le sonríe y sus dientes brillan en las oscuridad, él le extiende la mano en una cordial invitación a que le acompañe.

–Ann– llama William y de aquella figura sombría sólo queda el destello de sus ojos carmín que en segundos se pierde en la oscuridad.

...

¿Qué significa ser padre?, ¿padre es el que engendra o el que cría? ¿puede el amor olvidar una traición?

–¡Papi!– grita con emoción la pequeña quien corre hasta los brazos de su padre. William no es un hombre de emociones sin embargo, esta pequeña ha logrado derrumbar los muros de su muerto corazón más rápido de lo que la pelirroja avanzó en 100 años.

–Llegas tarde otra vez– acusa la menor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Lo lamento– William se disculpa y ella lo abraza con fuerza –no importa– le besa la mejilla a su padre.

Ambas figuras caminan tomadas de las manos en medio de las iluminadas calles de su reino, es un alivio abandonar el pestilente mundo humano. Ella sonríe pero él frunce el ceño, ese olor, ese maldito olor infernal está impregnado en la niña y de pronto, todos sus miedos surgen nuevamente.

...

Después de alimentar a la niña, William le da un buen baño en un intento desesperado por deshacerse de aquel aroma, todo está en su mente, se trata de un juego sucio de esa alimaña que nuevamente quiere arruinarle la vida, ella no es un demonio, ella es su hija.

...

Ambos se acurrucan en la misma cama, William cepilla con ternura los negros cabellos de la pequeña cabeza, jamás se imaginó siendo padre, ni siquiera en vida. Cuando Spears se enteró del embarazo de Grell, de inmediato quiso deshacerse del bebé, por muchos motivos, pero el principal era que se trataba de la semilla del diablo. Cuando la niña nación William estaba muy confundido, pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos decidió aceptarla como parte de su "familia", sin importar de quien fuese hija, pero siempre existió cierto rencor, en especial cuando Grell le dio nombre a la bebé, todo parecía estar en contra de William.

–Angelina– dijo Grell con orgullo mientras arrullaba a su hija recién nacida. La sangre de William hirvió de rabia y abandonó la alcoba. "¿Cómo se atrevía ese infeliz?, primero la traición y ahora la burla y humillación, no le bastaba con traer al mundo al hijo de un demonio si no que también le bautizaba con el nombre de aquella mujer.

...

El primer mes fue horrible, William se negó a que la criatura durmiera en la misma alcoba con ellos, lo maravilloso fue que el hombre adaptó una habitación especialmente para el bebé, Grell quedó extasiada con tanta ternura, pero como buena madre, quería a su hija a su lado todo el tiempo.

Con el paso de las semanas y a una recamara de distancia, las cosas no prometían mejorar pronto, una noche, la niña lloraba inconsolablemente con desesperación, la pelirroja se puso de pie y de inmediato fue con su bebé, le miraba con adoración mientras le abrazaba suavemente, llenando de besos a su hija, ignoró el hecho de que estaba siendo observada. Desde el marco de la puerta, William le mira con recelo, esta criatura llegó a robarle de nuevo a su amada pelirroja.

...

Grell permanecía encerrado y es que todo el reino mantenía sus atención sobre el pequeño "milagro" por seguridad de todos, tanto de Grell y su hija como de los demás shinigamis, pues temían ser atacados por algún demonio que llegase a reclamar la custodia del infante, aunque Grell siempre alegó que la pequeña Angelina era hija de William.

Pero la pelirroja no podía vivir eternamente como una ama de casa, tenía una sentencia que cumplir como shinigami. A las afueras del apartamento de William unos guardias custodiaban el edificio, esto no era "vida" para un niño y es que, ella estaba viva.

Una noche en que la bebé llamaba a su madre, Spears tomó la iniciativa de acudir a donde la niña, la miró detenidamente como analizándola, no la cargó, sólo la observaba, con su presencia la niña no paró de llorar, sin embargo, entre lagrimas y balbuceos le llamó "papi", William la tomó en brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho con amor.

Grell visitó una infinidad de ocasiones a su amado, pero siempre escoltada, ella odiaba su jaula de oro, pero William se veía feliz.

...

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos, será una breve historia, sólo es algo que surgió hace poco. **

**¿Notaron esa pequeña influencia del doujinshi "Lolita Grell? Lo amo, es la cosa más tierna que he visto :'3 **


	2. CONFUSO

**Ha sido un largo tiempo ¿no es así? Pido disculpas, falta de inspiración, he tenido problemas, pero ya estoy aquí. **

**Esta historia se enfoca más en la relación de William con su hija, es por eso que no verán mucha participación de otros personajes. ¿les gusta la idea? **

...

William sostiene en brazos a la pequeña Ann, mientras la contempla amorosamente, ese es un secreto entre ellos dos, la bebé y él, en privado, la adora.

–Es tuya Will– murmura Grell desde la puerta, de inmediato William coloca a la pequeña de vuelta en la cuna y frunce el ceño para acto seguido dar media vuelta en dirección a Grell y salir, no sin antes regañar a Grell.

–Ya que has tenido la genial idea de tener un hijo, deberías estar al pendiente de sus necesidades, debes cambiarle el pañal– William le reprocha y abandona la alcoba, Grell agacha la mirada y avanza en dirección a su hija.

...

Las cosas habían cambiado con el paso de los años, tal parecía que la traición de Grell había quedado en el olvido, eran una "familia feliz".

Tras el regreso de Grell a casa, después de tres meses, todo pintaba de maravilla, pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco.

William yacía sobre su amada pelirroja, se besaban tiernamente, aunque claro está que después de tanto tiempo separados, sus cuerpos se extrañaban. La mano curiosa de William se deslizaba por debajo de a camisa de Grell, la piel de esta se erizó ante el tacto, Grell sonrió lascivamente y profundizó el beso, de pronto la puerta de su alcoba se abrió de golpe –¡Mami!– Angelina entró corriendo y se subió a la cama acomodándose entre ambos cuerpos de sus padres y es que ahora Grell era un intruso en la cama, la pequeña Ann y William durmieron juntos todo ese tiempo. Ann asimiló muy bien la ausencia de su madre, claro que la extrañó pero William siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarla y reconfortarla.

...

Ann yacía completamente dormida abrazada por William, Grell les observaba y no pudo evitar hincharse de felicidad y ternura –Es tuya Will– murmuró la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija y besaba la frente de su amado. Entre sueños William le escuchó y sonrió dormido.

William era un padre estricto pero amoroso, Ann era muy parecida a Grell, prefería jugar en vez de cumplir con sus tareas.

Mientras Grell cumplía con su trabajo de campo, su hija permanecía en la oficina con William. Para el mayor, en un principio le parecía difícil mantener entretenida a la inquieta niña, después de leerle dos libros, la menor ya estaba agobiada de su encierro, quería salir, pero "honestamente", el despacho no era el mejor lugar para su hija, incluso su reino resultaba ser peligroso, pues existía el resquemor de que la niña demostrara ser un demonio.

Esa absurda idea sobre su pequeña, ya había quedado enterrada para el corazón de William, hasta hoy.

...

Se encontraban en un parque del mundo de los vivos, la pequeña Ann corría y jugaba con los otros niños, aunque no duró mucho tiempo, pronto algo llamó su atención. Mientras William leía atentamente algunos informes del trabajo, manteniendo un ojo en su pequeña, claro está. Grell lo mataría si algo malo le sucedía a su hijita.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, un descuido y Ann desapareció del rango de visión de William y una peste infernal inundó su olfato.

–Ann.

–¡Ann!– William llamó exasperado, no quería que se repitiera la historia de la noche anterior.

–Buenas noches– aquella voz le saludó cortésmente, William se paralizó y la rabia corrió por sus venas.

–Alimaña– escupió William. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del demonio quien de repente se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso a la pequeña Ann.

–¿Sabes? A lo largo de los años he aprendido de los humanos que... Las niñas se parecen a sus padres– dijo con malicia. –Y ciertamente, no se parece a Grell, ni a ti.

William apuntó su guadaña directo a la cabeza de Sebastian, pero el demonio desapareció de inmediato, las tijeras se clavaron en un árbol.

–Papi– Llamó Angelina pero no recibió respuesta, en el camino a casa, Grell se atravesó en su camino, la pelirroja se miraba entusiasta, pero su semblante cambió en cuanto percibió el olor de Sebastian. Las cosas no estaban bien.

...

–William, ¡tienes que escucharme! – gritó Grell tras la puerta, pronto el gran pedazo de madera se abrió y la pelirroja perdió el equilibrio, William atravesó la casa con una gran maleta, Grell tomó a William por el brazo en un intento por detenerlo, pero él la hizo a un lado.

–No empeores las cosas Grell Sutcliff– advirtió William y salió de la casa.

–Angelina es tu hija– Lloró Grell –Yo sé que es tuya.

Ann se encontraba recostada en su cama cubrió su rostro con las cobijas de lana pues no quiso escuchar la discusión de sus padres. Antes de marcharse, William le ordenó encerrarse en su alcoba y no salir para nada, ella obedeció, ella siempre obedecía a su padre.


	3. EL ERROR

Involucrar los sentimientos y el trabajo era una pésima idea y William lo sabía perfectamente, fue tan estupido al volver a confiar en Grell.

Una niña llora desconsolada por la ausencia de su padre y es que hace tres días que William abandonó su hogar con Grell y desde entonces no han sabido nada de él, William ha estado fuera realizando trabajos de campo muy lejos de la zona del pelirrojo.

-Quiero ver a mi papá- demanda la pequeña Ann mientras Grell seca las lágrimas del rostro de la pequeña.

Todos los intentos de la pelirroja por acercarse a su amado han sido infructuosos. Grell no sabe que hacer, realmente no le importaba quien fuera el padre de sus hijos, siempre y cuando lograra quedar embarazada, sin embargo, ser madre soltera no era su sueño hecho realidad.

Si William no quería hacerse responsable, entonces Grell tendría que recurrir a medios poco ortodoxos, a situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas.

...

Spears se encontraba ordenando su oficina, desechando todo lo inútil en una caja de cartón, comenzó a arrojar toda clase de papeles viejos, incluso fotografías, en su mayoría eran cartas de amor de Grell entre archivos viejos de la oficina, una vez depurados los cajones, William centró su atención en un porta retratos, el cual en el pasado mostraba una fotografía del pelirrojo, la cual fue sustituida por una de la pequeña y tierna Ann.

William suspiró melancólicamente, se sentía estúpido, esto era tan cursi, odiaba a Grell y por momentos intentaba odiar a la niña, pero le era imposible, aunque ciertamente ya no podía o más bien ya no queria amar a su hija, el resentimiento y la duda de pensar que no era suya lo tenían devastado, quizá no se trataba de que no fuese suya, sólo era la repulsión a la idea de pensar que podía ser hija de ese maldito demonio, su peor enemigo, "de todos los hombres del mundo, por qué Grell tuvo que traicionarlo con el sirviente de los Phantomhive?" . Incapaz de desechar la imagen, simplemente la puso boca abajo para no mirar aquellos ojitos que le observaban con inocente amor.

-Senpai- Llamó Ronald, sacando de sus pensamientos tortuosos a William, Spears de inmediato se aclaró la garganta y le indicó entrar.

Ambos hombres discutían sobre el futuro incierto de la oficina, puesto que el supervisor contemplaba la idea de cambiar de sede y el joven rubio intentaba convencerlo de desistir, sin duda era una idea infantil e inmadura de afrontar la situación, no era la primera vez que Grell cometía una aberración y tampoco sería la última.

Tal parece que han invocado al pelirrojo, pues al hacer mención de este, la puerta de la oficina de William se abre y la pequeña Ann corre hasta el regazo de su padre y un entusiasta "papito" hace eco en aquellas cuatro paredes, poco después Grell les alcanza.

William no puede evitar tensarse de inmediato al sentirse abrazado por la niñita y su ira se hace presente al ver a Grell.

-Que haces aquí?- cuestiona demandante el moro- Tienes trabajo pendiente como siempre- este le reprocha.

-No pensarás que puedes salirte con la tuya así como así, cierto?- Grell responde con soberbia.

-Por qué trajiste a Ann?

-Angelina no puede quedarse sola en casa, como tú has dicho, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y además, ella quiere ver a su "papito"- Grell responde como si se tratara de lo más obvio en el mundo además de usar un tono algo burlón; Ante la mención del nombre completo de la pequeña Ann, William no puede evitar sentir una incomodidad enorme, él "odia" ese nombre, sin embargo, no puede hacer nada al respecto.

-Sal!- ordena William poniéndose de pie y alejando a la niña de su lado, se odia, pero debe hacerlo.

-Es tu hija- responde Grell en tono suplicante.

-Ronald Knox, toma a la niña y salgan ahora- nuevamente ordena Spears, Ronald de inmediato obedece pero Grell se niega a salir.

-Vamos Sutcliff senpai, será mejor salir- insiste el rubio de dos todos.

-William T. Spears, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes sacarnos de tu vida así como así- exclamó la pelirroja. William aprieta los puños con frustración, no quería decirlo frente a todos pero Grell no le dejó otra opción, aunque quizá, esto es lo que en verdad ha sentido durante todo este tiempo.

-No es mi hija- dijo en un tono bajo, Grell se mantenía firme ante él, Ronald presentía lo peor, así. Que tapó los oídos de la menor para evitarle tal pena. -Nunca debió haber nacido, no es mi hija, mi deber como supervisor era aniquilar a la descendencia de esa alimaña antes de que naciera.

-Cállate!- gritó Grell ante las crueles palabras de su ex pareja.

-Vete ahora Grell Sutcliff y no insistas con esa tontería de que es mía, no maté a esa niña antes, pero aún puedo remediar mi error.

-No te atreverías- murmuró Grell retrocediendo casi con miedo.

-No me obligues- advirtió William. En ese instante Grell salió de la oficina junto con su hija y su subordinado, ante las crueles palabras de Spears incluso Knox quedó petrificado.

-Mi papá está molesto conmigo?- preguntó la pequeña Angelina.

-Claro que no cariño- le consoló Ronald dándole un tierno abrazo, mismo que fue interrumpido por Grell para inmediatamente salir del despacho y del reino shinigami.


	4. PADRE

-Mami, quiero ver a mi papá, por qué está enfadado mi papá?- con esa y muchas otras preguntas la pequeña Ann bombardeo a Grell.

Fueron días difíciles desde su separación, William evitava a toda costa cualquier tipo de contacto con su familia, si, lo quisiera o no, Grell y Angelina eran su familia.

-Cuándo volverá papá?- volvió a preguntar la niña, la paciencia de Grell se agotaba con cada pregunta, la pelirroja recuerda que en su infancia, cuando solía ponerse impertinente, su tío solía golpearle, su corazón se estrujó ante aquel pensamiento y en un intento por encontrar un remedio a su situación, hizo lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu papito Will verdad?- preguntó Grell con un poco de cansancio emocional, la niña inmediatamente asintió con enérgica felicidad. -Te gustaría tener otro papi?

-Otro papi?... N no, no. Mamá, quiero que papá regrese!- Ann se mostró algo confundida ante la pregunta, aunque la respuesta fue obvia, desde antes de nacer, el único hombre que le fue asignado como padre siempre había sido William T. Spears.

...

Se sentía como un completo idiota, pero "qué más podía perder hoy?" . Con niña en brazos Grell llamó a la puerta, hacía años que no ponía un pie en aquel terreno, suspiró y esperó.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, pronto una sonrisa cordial les dio la bienvenida, obviamente el sirviente no se esperaba esta visita y su semblante cambió de inmediato, una mirada curiosa y algo molesta escaneo a las "visitas".

Grell observaba recargado desde un muro de la sombría habitación, amargos recuerdos le traía el lugar.

-No estarás insinuando que es mía. Cierto?- preguntó cínicamente el demonio mientras examinaba a la menor, Ann estaba algo adormilada, ya era muy tarde para seguir despierta. Sebastian revisó los ojos de la niña abriendo los párpados de esta con brusquedad, también le miró las uñas de las manos e incluso los dientes ganándose una mordida, con gran molestia el sirviente tomó las mejillas de la niña entre sus dedos índice y pulgar fuertemente. -Ni siquiera es demonio, no es mía- dijo con una sonrisa. Grell quería gritarle que la niña era de William, que lo odiaba por arruinar sus vidas y que pronto lo mataría, pero no lo hizo, guardó silencio y arrebató a la criatura de su lado.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó el diablo- No pretenderás que seamos una familia feliz. ¿Verdad? , en todo caso, si la mocosa fuera mía, el infierno no es lugar para niños y obviamente tú, un shinigami de tu tipo... No tendría acceso- dijo con burla y nuevamente tomó a la niña en sus brazos, casi con ternura, acarició su mejilla y desapareció. El corazón de Grell se aceleró a mil por hora, " donde rayos se había metido Sebastian con su hija.

-Si la niña fuese mía, tú, Grell Sutcliff... Quedas fuera de nuestras vidas- la voz entre las tinieblas se hizo resonar.

-Sebastian!- gritó Grell para después invocar su death scythe y comenzar a destruir la alcoba.

-Honestamente, despertar de tal forma a mi amo, que grosero - Sebastian nuevamente apareció con la niña quien sollozaba con amargura. Una vez la niña estuvo de vuelta con su madre, estas salieron dn cuanto antes de la finca dejando atrás a un frustrado Sebastian pues ahora tenía que preparar el desayuno de su amo y reparar los destrozos de la guadaña de Grell, la cama, un muro y el ropero dieron las víctimas de aquella madre desesperada.

...

Su última esperanza, si él no les ayudaba Grell estaba perdido.

La niña yace dormida en uno de los ataúdes, la visión sería escalofriante para cualquier mortal, sin embargo, para los shinigamis era de lo más normal del mundo, una niña en un ataúd no les sorprendía, después de todo, ellos ya estaban muerto.

-Por qué no fuiste tú su padre?- se quejó Grell mientras sorbía un poco de té caliente.

-No sabes lo que dices mi rosa marchita- Undertaker sonrió y rió silenciosamente, Grell solía ser tan inocente a veces.

-Yo sé que es hija de Will, nadie más puede ser, y ella lo quiere tanto- lloró Grell.

-Debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, visitar al mayordomo no fue lo mejor, Michaelis tiene cierto interés en la pequeña- el sepulturero se encogió de hombros. - Ella fue concebida de la muerte, lo cual no es natural, ella está viva. Es muy diferente a tu caso- Undertaker le explicó a Grell.

-No entiendo- Grell estaba agotado, en estos instantes no quería saber nada, solo quería desaparecer junto con su pequeña Ann.

-Grell Sutcliff, tú fuiste concebido por un shinigami y una demonio, los dioses de la muerte son incapaces de reproducirse, ya estamos muertos, pero los demonios si son capaces de engendrar. Puede ser que la niña si sea hija de Michaelis.

-No!, es hija de William... Pero él no la quiere- ella dijo con mirada gacha.

-Sólo existe una solución, pero por ahora será mejor que duermas- El peliplata salió del local.

...

El cambio de sede del supervisor Spears le fue negado "afortunadamente", los ancianos shinigamis se rehusaron debido a que William era responsable de la pequeña "híbrido".

Híbrido, esa palabra le molestaba un poco a William, ya se había demostrado que sin importar quien fuese el padre, la niña era shinigami, completamente inofensiva.

William se dirigía a su oficina cuando en el camino encontró a Ronald coqueteando con una chica de recursos humanos, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, su molestia fue al ver a la pequeña Ann tomada de la mano del irresponsable hombre quien no le ponía la atención adecuada.

-Papi!- Ann gritó entusiasmada al reconocer a William que les observaba, la niña de soltó del agarre del rubio y corrió hasta donde su padre.

-No fuiste a la escuela- reprochó William mientras cepillaba los largos cabellos castaños de Angelina.

-No, mamá tiene miedo de que ese hombre malo me robe- explicó la niña, William parecía no entender, así que comenzó a interrogar a la niña, la verdad le hizo enfurecer, " cómo se atrevía Grell a llevar a SU hija con aquel demonio bastardo" William tomó en brazos a Ann y se la llevó. Ronald corrió tras de ellos, pero no logró alcanzarlos.

-Grell me va a matar- el rubio se golpeó la cabeza contra un muro, la pelirroja fue muy clara cuando le pidió que cuidara a su hija, NADIE debía acercarse a Angelina, ni siquiera William, pues la pelirroja también desconfiaba de su jefe, quizá William entregaría a la menor para que la mataran.

...

**Deben recordar que en mi primer fic de HÍBRIDO uso cánones distintos a los de Yana, Grell es hijo de un shinigami y una demonio.**


	5. LA SANGRE LLAMA

No se suponía que las cosas sucedieran de tal forma. La conoce desde antes de que naciera y aun así tuvo miedo, la amó desde que la tuvo en sus brazos pero también sintió miedo, le dio miedo tenerla y no saber cuidarla y hoy tiene miedo de cuidarla y aun así perderla. Nunca fue bueno con las emociones.

...

-Cuando volverás a casa papá?- preguntó Ann a William quien no le respondió, ambos iban tomados de la mano, la pequeña mano de la infante era envuelta por completo por la mano enguantada en cuero de Spears.

-Te extraño papá, mamá también te extraña.

-Me extrañas?- finalmente habló William, la niña asintió entusiasmada.

-Estoy cansada, cárgame - Angelina estiró los brazos hacia arriba con mirada suplicante pero William no le prestó atención, ambos siguieron caminando, hacía 20 minutos que se habían encontrado y después de una gran lucha interna y emocional, William decidió entregar a la niña con sus superiores, Grell era incapaz de cuidarla adecuadamente y él no criaría a la hija de Michaelis.

El pasillo parecía infinito, también William estaba cansado de caminar y recibir una que otra mirada curiosa. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, las enormes puertas de roble se encontraban cerradas, el supervisor suspiró y llamó a la puerta suavemente, casi inaudible como sin ganas de que le escucharan. Pasó un rato y nadie respondió, llamó nuevamente, esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza.

-Te amo papi- dijo la niña mientras apretaba un poco mas la mano del hombre a su lado y recargaba la cabeza a un costado del cuerpo de este.

William dio un trago amargo, soltó el picaporte y cargó a su hija para acto seguido dar media vuelta y retirarse del lugar de prisa.

Quizá se arrepentiría después, pero en este instante su muerto corazón le indicaba proteger a la hija de Grell, fuese suya o no, la amaba.

-Si... También, también te quiero, te amo.- William murmuró algo inseguro. Angelina le abrazó del cuello y recargó la cabeza en el hombro del mayor y con una sonrisa en su rostro se quedó dormida

...

-Siempre he considerado que los humanos son despreciables y sin lugar a dudas, tú no niegas tus orígenes- William escuchó claramente la voz a sus espaldas. -Entregar a un alma inocente a un futuro incierto, no, peor aún, a una muerte segura, tu propia sangre, Grell jamás te lo perdonaría.

-Nadie en este limbo, está en posición de juzgar mis acciones- respondió William

-Lamento contradecirte, pero somos shinigamis y nuestra labor es "juzgar"- dijo Undertaker con una sonrisa socarrona-Acompáñame- ambos hombres se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-Me hubiera gustado mostrarte un enorme libro, sin embargo ella aún es muy joven y su historia apenas se escribe- el mayor le entrega un libro similar al de todas las almas a William, el moro no entiende lo que ocurre, nadie, ni siquiera los ángeles tienen acceso a estos libros.

-Sé lo que piensas, bueno, yo no soy cualquier persona, yo puedo tomar los libros que me plazca- Undertaker sonrió victorioso - Ahora bien, lee en voz alta la primer hoja- ordenó el shinigami mayor.

\- An... Angelina Spears, shinigami. Hija de William T. Spears y Grell Sutcliff, shinigamis...- fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el gerente. -Detente- exigió Undertaker.- Hay algo que yo ni nadie pueden manipular en estos libros de vida y eso es el origen de las almas, espero entiendas lo que estoy tratando de decir, si el mayordomo fuese el padre de ese pequeño capullo...- dijo señalando a Angelina quien observaba por un gran ventanal a las decenas de segadores que se paseaban por los jardines de su mundo, eran como pequeñas hormigas negras trabajando sin descanso, la niña volteó hacia William y le sonrió tiernamente para despues regresar su atención a la ventana.- ... Su nombre estaría ahí plasmado, sin embargo, él no tiene un nombre para ofrecerle a la niña, Sebastian no es su nombre real, el demonio no es el padre, eres tú William Spears, tú eres el único padre de la pequeña Ann- las palabras del enterrador estremecieron a Spears.

...

-Extraño a mi mamá, no extrañas a mi mamá? - cuestionó la niña mientras probaba sus alimentos. William guardó silencio ante tal pregunta inocente.

-Es hora de dormir- William preparaba la cama para su hija, mientras la arropaba, miró las pequeñas manos y cepilló algunos mechones del cabello oscuro.

-Papi- llamó la niña

-Qué ocurre Ann?

\- Tú eres mi papá, siempre vas a ser mi papá.

-Duerme ya- William la abrazó y ambos se durmieron.

...

Mientras tanto un enloquecido Grell destruía las instalaciones de la sede mientras mantenía de rehén a Ronald.

Cuando William llegó a la mañana siguiente a su oficina, la encontró completamente destruida y para su sorpresa, en los restos de lo que solía ser su escritorio, un calmo Grell Sutcliff se limaba las uñas.

-Deberías decidirte si quieres ser su padre o no Will...

-Honestamente - William presionó el puente de su nariz, de todos los locos del mundo, tenía que enamorarse del peor.

-No es tuya William, no es de Sebastian, no es de nadie, Ann es sólo mía - en ese instante, Grell blandió su guadaña en contra de Spears en un intento por matarlo.

-Grell Sutcliff, sera mejor que te controles o me veré obligado a...- William no pudo completar la frase.

-Obligado a qué? A matarme? A entregar a mi hija? - Grell tenía sometido a su jefe contra la pared.

-Mami!- Ann abrazó a Grell por las piernas, la pelirroja de inmediato liberó a William para corresponder el abrazo, Spears aprovechó para derribar a Grell noqueando.

-Mamá estará bien- dijo William mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano para salir del lugar, dejando atrás a un Grell inconsciente.

...

Cuando Grell despertó, se sentía desorientado, tenía dolor de cabeza y un poco de nauseas, finalmente, cuando pudo enfocar su visión sin gafas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería y frente a ella se encontraba William.

-Dónde está Ann?- preguntó con cansancio.

-En la escuela, como debe de ser. Eres una pésima madre- le reprochó William. Grell simplemente giró sobre su espalda y gimió de dolor.

-Porqué me haces esto William?, nunca has querido estar conmigo, no quieres a mi hija. No insistiré más, no se quien es el padre y ya no me importa, pero Angelina te quiere...

-No la llames Angelina- interrumpió William. -es Ann, a ella le gusta mas así - mintió, sólo él odia ese nombre. -Te traje papeleo, tienes horas extra. Será mejor te des prisa, Ann se encuentra con el shinigami Legendario, yo veré que regrese a casa sana y salva.

-Will- Grell le llamó nuevamente pero Spears le ignoró y salió de la habitación.

...

Cuando finalmente Grell fue libre de sus horas extra se dispuso a volver a su casa, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, al abrir el picaporte de su apartamento, imaginó que su casa estaría solitaria y fría, William le había abandonado y su hija seguramente no estaría en casa aún.

Al entrar a su apartamento, Grell se quitó los Zapatos y se dejó caer en el sofá, suspiró y se quitó los anteojos para frotar sus cansados ojos.

-Mamá!- grita la pequeña niñita la cual corre hasta la pelirroja quien le abraza sorprendida pero muy amorosamente.

-Honestamente, te esperamos desde hace una hora y tú sólo nos haces esperar. Será mejor que te des prisa, la cena está lista y Ann debe dormir pronto - William se asoma desde la cocina, Grell no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven.

-Wiiiiiiill!- gritó Grell con emoción -Tu nos amas!la pelirroja le abrazó con fuerza, a William correspondió la muestra de afecto, aunque más sutilmente.

-Es lo que querías, "una familia"- el moro le susurra al oído y le abraza con cariño.

Un libro se cierra y una marcador y pluma rosas son guardados celosamente.

-Alguien me debe una gran carcajada- Murmura un shinigami de cabellos plateados para abandonar el recinto con una carcajada que resuena en todo el edificio.

...

**AL FIN TERMINÉ, YA NO LES DEBO NADA, FUE UN HONOR ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, SIN MÁS ME RETIRO DEL MUNDO DEL FANFIC, LOS AMO MIS CORDEROS PECADORES XD.**


End file.
